


Whipped Cream

by jammybadger



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jammybadger/pseuds/jammybadger
Summary: Milla is busy and Sasha wants to help. But for science. Totally not because he wants to get closer.Will probably add more chapters later





	Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaidenofBagEnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenofBagEnd/gifts).



A pause in the air hung thick and uncomfortable.

‘Sasha?’

‘Agent Vodello?’

‘What is this?’

The stonefaced German lifted the tray, undeterred.

‘They made two by accident, and I thought you might like the spare.’

‘…for you, Sasha?’

‘Yes.’

‘You ordered a hazelnut double-shot salted-caramel Frappuccino with raspberry and whipped cream?’

‘…yes. I always drink this.’

She swept over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

‘What a coincidence that we share the exact same favourite drink, darling.’

Sasha coughed nervously, untangling himself from her sequined limbs, and set down the drinks.

‘Well, if there is anything else you require from me, I will be in my office.’

Milla giggled at his retreating form, and lifted one of the cups toward him.

‘You’ve forgotten your frappucino, darling! Wouldn’t want to miss out after all that effort, ah?’

He turned abruptly and took the drink, leaving without hesitation.

Milla sighed, and retreated back to her mental world. It had barely been 2 hours since Zanotto appointed her with debugging the Cerebellum Drive, and already it was driving her up the wall. After a particularly nasty bout of interrogations the thing was crawling with censors and excess mental energy. Nothing she couldn’t handle, but still enough to slow a particularly productive afternoon to a crawl.

Still, she thought, everything is a little easier with a coffee.


End file.
